Unusually Usual
by Lizzerella
Summary: Alice spends a boring day at work pondering over many things and marveling at Reginald's strange absence. Has he given up at last? WCMI-based. Alice/Reg-Hatter


AN: Yay, another WCMI drabble from me! XD I really am totally in love with these characters. My plan is to eventually write what I hope their date will be like in the _real_ next chapter of the comic. But first I needed to write something in Alice's POV so I could be sure to get her character down as well. Which brings me to this story!

This is based on the fabulous webcomic "When Curiosity Met Insanity" on livejournal. Go read it. Right now!! All credit for the characters belongs to Bri-chan and Rain. Please Enjoy!! Oh, and I can't remember where exactly I read this, but Vincent is the name they gave the Beast.

What I hated most about writing this chapter: I couldn't find another way of saying "counter". Freakin store counter...

* * *

*Alice's POV*

It was a Tuesday- not one of my favorite days of the week, but also not one I particularly despise either. Unlike a Monday. I can't stand Mondays…

I shuddered at the very thought from my place behind the counter. I had worked at the store all day, like always; it hadn't been very busy. The day had gone by slowly- it was boring.

Boring is very against the norm for me (_not by _my_ choosing- I assure you!_). Such a drab afternoon is so unusual, in fact, that I was rather on edge.

Living in Wonderland usually means never having an entirely relaxing day. _Something_ always happens just when you least expect it. Sometimes the Cheshire Cat will pop out of nowhere and pester you with riddles and half-questions without answers. Other times, it's Mr. March Hare- who is actually a very good friend of mine. He's a charming rabbit, excluding his favorite month, of course.

However, more often than not, the Mad Hatter is the one causing all of the problems. Especially all of _my_ problems. Thinking of Reginald brought a frown to my face, and Belle sent me a questioning look from across the room.

I waved her off, half-explaining "It's nothing. Just thinking of something irritating."

"Are you sure you don't mean some_one_?" she asked with a sly, knowing smile. I winced, fearing a blush, and for once resenting my best friend's intuition. _'She does always seem to know…' _Not that I was ever truly upset with Belle. Meeting her had been a blessing when I first returned to Wonderland.

'_Hmm…how long has it been now…6 months? Less? I can't say that I'm at all sorry for coming back.'_

My nose wrinkled in distaste as I recalled all that talk of arranged marriage. Being forced to spend my forever with a man I'd never met…is not the best life choice for me. _'I think it's the first time I've ever deliberately _not_ done the proper thing.'_

I suppose I may have ended up liking the man- whoever he was- but I wasn't willing to risk the alternative.

Sometimes I miss small things about home: the way my mother always smelled of her rose perfume, and relaxing with a book in my father's study. Occasionally I'll catch myself thinking about old friends and wondering if _they've_ married and if they're happy.

For the most part though, I'm much too happy here to worry about life back in England.

I sighed at the turn my thoughts had taken, once more catching Belle's attention. She cut me off as I made to leave the counter area, blocking my way with her arms crossed and a devious smile on her face. I frowned at her, but she ignored my expression.

"Still thinking about Reginald?" Belle seemed to enjoy that idea far more than she ought, raising suspicions about a possible ally to the madman's schemes.

"No, I was not," I replied fiercely. For once, this was true. _'I think about him far too often…but he is a rather fascinating character, and I _am_ always so curious. It doesn't mean a thing!'_

Belle 'hmm'-ed at me, clearly disbelieving.

"I wasn't," I insisted, stomping one foot in desperation (_Which isn't as childish as it sounds. Really._), but she just kept smirking. Evidently, nothing I said would dissuade her. "Fine. Think what you want!" I huffed and slid past her.

Her laugh rang out behind me. "Oh, I'm only _teasing_ Alice; calm down." I glared at her over my shoulder, but there wasn't any anger in it. There was reason enough behind her assumptions.

'_That absurd Mr. Theophilus barges in here at _least_ once a day, disrupting our sales with his utter nonsense! Always pestering me…he's too persistent. He should accept defeat like a gentleman and _leave me alone_!'_

Despite the exasperating turn my thoughts had taken, I found myself blushing as I moved into the backroom. I went back there in search of something to do, not believing there would be any more customers that day. Not that there had been very many to begin with.

'_Let's see…there was the old man this morning (_what's his name, Pagetto...Geppetto?_), Wendy stopped by at one point…umm, those three gossiping blonde sisters (_who knew _they_ could read? Oh, that was mean! Bad Alice!_)…oh! And Vincent stopped by to visit Belle.'_

I sank into the desk chair, resting my head in my hands. It wasn't the slow day that made things so atypical. Of course, it was all Reginald's fault. For the first time since that disaster of a tea party, the Hatter hadn't visited me at work.

I frowned and glared at the wall for a long moment until I abruptly jerked upright in the chair, shocked to realize that I was _pouting_! Actually _sulking_ over that preposterous man! Shouldn't I have been pleased? Could he, at last, have given up?

Instead of the relief this thought should have brought, I felt a strange disappointment- which was a rather puzzling response. I tried very hard to reason my way through it, but I couldn't come up with a thing.

I knew it wasn't any kind of softening or affection for the man. Reginald annoys me just as much now as he always has. That would probably never change- a thought that made me smile in a kind of fond amusement. My eyes widened as realization hit.

'_Oh, goodness. That's it! I'm getting _used_ to him!' _

All things considered, this wasn't really cause for panic. One can get used to anything if it happens often enough. And that was precisely what was going on. Reginald's absence had thrown off my whole day because I'd grown accustomed to his nonsensical antics.

It's not that I looked forward to them or anything, but they're no longer the trying ordeals that they used to be.

Also a part of me (_a small part!_), admires Mr. Theophilus for his determination. I'm not very nice to him when I turn him down, and it's easy to see that the rejections dishearten him. The man where's his heart on his sleeve, after all. Yet he comes back, day after day, to ask me in some new, bizarre way to go out with him.

'_But today…he didn't come. Why?'_

Many people have told me tales of Reginald's past crushes. Apparently, his affection for me has reached some kind of record- he usually loses interest much sooner. Understandable, considering that he has almost no attention span to speak of. It was hard _not_ to be flattered.

I sighed, supposing that he must have lost hope or interest or something of that sort. I was disquieted by the idea, but I would have to get over it. It only meant that I would finally get a normal (_normal as things ever get here_) life…

'_Oh, stop sulking! You should be happy! You've been waiting for this day to come!_'

I shook my head at myself and how contrary I could be. Still…there was part of me that would miss his daily eccentricities. Although I mostly just pitied whatever poor girl would be next. Sighing, I resolved not to think about it.

Glancing around the room for something else on which to focus my thoughts, my eyes landed on the clock. I smiled slightly as I noted the time and stood. It was finally an acceptable time for me to leave, and I meant to do so immediately. I left the back room trying to remember where I'd put my bag that morning.

"Belle, do you know where-"

She cut me off, her voice calling from behind a bookshelf. "It's under the counter, Alice."

"Oh, of course," I murmured, walking behind the counter and stooping to see where exactly I'd put it. As soon as I dropped out of sight, I heard Belle whisper something that sounded suspiciously like "Here's your chance; go!"

"What are you talking about," I asked as I finally grabbed my bag and straightened. A startled yelp escaped my mouth without my fully intending it to as it became clear just what Belle had been talking about. And to whom.

Apparently, Reginald had _not_ given up on 'wooing' me, for there he was, leaning against the counter and beaming from underneath that ridiculous hat.

'…_is it so bad that I felt the tiniest bit relieved?' _

There was a long moment of silence, neither of us speaking, just staring at each other. Finally, flustered and worried that I _may_ have been blushing, I began to berate him.

"Really Mr. Theophilus, it's not at all polite to stare like that." I finally looked way from him- and the unnervingly endearing look in his eye- glancing down and self-consciously smoothing my dress. "Now then, you should greet me and state the nature of your business," I informed him as calmly as I could manage.

I noticed Belle grinning from behind a bookshelf and glared at her. I would deal with _her_ later!

Reginald smiled in what I'm sure he thought was a dashing manner and replied, "Good evening, dear Alice. I've come to walk you home."

Just as I was marveling at how _relaxed_ he sounded- instead of bouncing off the walls like usual- he suddenly leapt back from where he was resting and, bouncing slightly in his excitement, asked me, "How was that, doll? Did I sound like a gentleman?"

He struck a pose, putting all his weight on one leg, one gloved hand on his hip, the other gesturing through the air as he spoke. _'He probably thinks he looks grand. The outfit ruins the affect…' _He was wearing his usual bright orange coat and absurdly large hat.

"I've been practicing, ya know. Soon I shall be _so_ debonair that you won't be able to resist me."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need any kind of any kind of an escort, Mr. Theophilus-"

"The third," he reminded me. I'd often wondered why he thought this small title was so important, but the fact that its absence bothered him was enough to make me 'forget' it every time.

Before I could pick up where I'd left off, he was prattling on again. "Of _course_ you need an escort," he assured me, far more loudly than was necessary in the empty store. "Anything could happen to a lovely young lady such as yourself, walking alone at night."

I ignored his flattery.

"Why, a bear might attack! Or the Queen of Hearts could accost you!" He rambled on and on, his scenarios growing more and more unrealistic. As he named them, he seemed to grow more nervous at the very ideas.

After a particularly gruesome set-up, Reginald paled and glanced out the window behind him. "Perhaps we ought not to go at all…"

"Well, that's just ridiculous," I huffed, finally stepping out from behind the counter with my hands on my hips and a frown on my face. "I have to get home _somehow_." He mirrored my expression, looking worried.

"Oh, fine." He sighed, and held the door open, surprising me with his thoughtfulness. "If something happens, remember that this was all _your_ idea."

I smirked, unable to resist teasing him. "Then maybe you shouldn't come with me at all. I'm more than willing to chance it alone." We were walking along the street now, towards the turn that would eventually lead to my cottage.

He frowned, not at all pleased by my suggestion. "What kind of a man would I be if I left you to face such dangers alone?" He struck a presumably heroic pose, but- seeing as we were moving at the time- he was left behind for a moment. Realizing that I hadn't stopped with him, he quickly hurried to catch up.

We meandered along in a companionable silence for a few moments. I can't begin to guess at what he was thinking about, but I was pondering how surprisingly _not_ upset I was with his appearance.

(_Reginald was mentally sifting through his rock collection and wondering if he should look for a few more pebbles to add. But Alice was not to know this._)

I suppose that, as long as _he_ never caught onto my relief, it was perfectly acceptable to feel this way. After all, he was all part of my routine now: go to work, help Belle organize, serve a few customers, reject Reginald, and get back to work. It would be strange without him.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, and frowned when I caught him staring at me. "Yes, Mr. Theophilus? Was there something you wanted?"

He seemed to consider not saying anything at all, but of course, he threw all caution to the wind and spoke anyway. "You're being unusually complacent today, turtledove. I was wondering _why_ that is…normally, you'd have told me off by now."

'_Well…so much for him not noticing. Why is everyone seeing through me so easily today?'_

I shifted uncomfortably while I considered lying. I don't particularly enjoy deceiving people… I sighed. _'I suppose I should just tell him the truth…'_ We had turned onto my street a while back, and I could see my house now.

"Actually…" I hesitated again. Reginald was peering at me, clearly intrigued by my behavior. "Well, I was under the impression that perhaps you had given up on me."

His response was a shocked expression that was quite comical. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened. The only thing that could have made it better was if his hat fell off. But I wasn't that lucky.

"Why in _Wonderland_ would you think that?!?"

I didn't understand why he was so incredulous, and decided that he must be faking it in some bizarre hope of scoring points with me. "Don't put on such a show, Reginald. I've heard the stories, you know."

He raised a quizzical eyebrow, obviously not following me. That's something else that I've always wondered about him. His hair is a shocking shade of white, yet his eyebrows are red. I cannot understand it.

"About all of your other _exploits_," I explained, and realization started to steal across his face. "You're not known for staying focused on any one romance for very long." As much as I was against having this conversation, I was rather anxious to hear his justification. _'Why am I so different?' _

Reginald was grinning again, baffling me with his reassuring expression. "Is that all? Cricket, that's like comparing tea to-" He paused, supposedly to think of a fitting metaphor. "To lemonade. They may relate in a roundabout sort of way, but really, they're not the same thing at all!"

I couldn't think of a response to this, and I was left worried (_once again!_) that my face may be turning red.

We reached my porch, and as I walked up the stairs, he caught my hand and turned me to face him. He had stayed on the ground, putting me at his eye-level for once. He kept hold of my hand as he spoke and now I was _sure_ that my cheeks were at _least_ pink.

"Nobody else comes close in comparison, darling Alice."

I tried to hide my embarrassment, by focusing on the endearment at the end rather than the rest of his speech. I wasn't used to such sweet words.

"I would _prefer_," I began, pulling my hand away. "That you would refer to me as Miss. Liddel. All of these nick names are hardly appropriate!" He snorted, and I knew then that I hadn't fooled him.

"Well," He replied with a knowing smirk. "I _prefer_ Cricket, Darling and Sugar cube, and I'm a naturally selfish sort of person."

My mouth fell open in response. "Of all the presuming things to say…_oh_! You are impossible, Reginald!" I was finally able to get properly mad at him (_at last!_) in reaction to his preposterous declaration. "_Good night_, Mr. Theophilus."

And, deliberately leaving out the 'third', I whirled around in a huff and stormed inside my house. I slammed to door with a vindictive satisfaction in his surprised face. Thinking I had won this round, I turned to head to my bedroom when I heard him call through the door and spun around again.

There he was, waving me through the window as he yelled, "Sweet dreams, lovely! Honey bunch! Peppermint stick! Doll face! Marshmallow! Teacup!" I glared at him through the glass, and pulled the curtains closed.

He carried on despite not being able to see me for a good five minutes, and I couldn't help but marvel at all the names he could think of. Finally, fearing what the neighbors might think, I threw the door back open.

"Go home, Reginald!" I was surprised to see that, instead of remaining squished against the glass as I had expected, the murcury-addled man was sitting crosslegged on my porch- looking quite comfortable. He considered me for a moment, and I feared he would refuse. But instead, he smiled indulgently and nodded.

"Alright, sugar plum. But just this once." Before I could stop him, he dashed over, snatched up my hand once more and brought to his mouth for a brief kiss. Then he ran away, beaming. He knew me well enough to understand that I would hit him for it if he stayed within striking range.

"Goodnight, Cricket!" He called back at me, waving while running backwards, and I wondered if he would trip. _'His shoes _are_ ridiculously large, after all.'_ Nevertheless, he defied gravity, and turned to keep running without so much as a stumble.

I was left standing on my porch, the only light spilling out from the open door behind me, staring after him and trying to ignore the warmth in my face and hand.


End file.
